Bump In The Night
by CagedRaven
Summary: Sasuke comes home one night from work to his roommate, Naruto ::Vampire:: , who is hungry for his blood and more ::Yaoi:: /:Rest on blog:/


**Bump in the night**

_CagedRaven_

_Disclaimer: I knew I was forgetting something but come on you guys, if I owned Naruto how do you think it would have turned out? ::Evil grin:: _

_**A/N:** This story is yaoi (Male/Male) if this isn't for you then leave now! _

_I have posted up the entire one shot on only because I might remove my LiveJournal sometime in the near future. This story is still packed with heavy yaoi because I haven't change a single word so I warn new readers again, if this isn't for you leave now.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The raven haired man made his way down the street, barely. His feet dragged across the sidewalk heavily as the bag over his shoulder had the joint screaming in pain from the weight. Another long day had <em>finally<em> come to a close ending the week that much faster. Thank God! He didn't know how much longer he could last at this job. Pointless papers needing clearance after clearance before the boss was happy. A boss that never seemed to be in the office, always wanted to communicate over the phone, and actually _never_ got any work done at all.

"I need to go job hunting." Sasuke muttered, pulling out his apartment keys and unlocked the front door to the building. Taking a deep breath he began his climb up to the second floor, opening his own door and walking inside with a sigh. Yes, it was good to be home.

No sooner then Sasuke's heavy bundle touched the hard wood floor did a pair of soft, hungry lips forced his back into the door. With the air knocked out of him the raven haired man pushed away from the other, trying to catch his breath.

"Sasuke," Oh, he knew that voice well. Airy yet heavy with lust and hunger. His dark eyes looked down into burning sapphire orbs resting in the face of his blonde roommate. It was enough to make all his blood go south. "I need you so bad."

"When was the last time you feed?" Sasuke asked, changing the subject as he took Naruto's hands in his to prevent the other from unbuttoning his shirt. He'd overlook the kiss but the blonde needed to relax.

Naruto whined, letting his knees buckle beneath him as his face looked down at the floor. Only staying up because the other still held him. "I don't remember."

That was a bold face lie. Naruto knew, he knew by heart. The last time he had any blood was when Sasuke had last given it to him about three months ago. During great, accidental, mind-blowing sex. The blonde's mouth watered just at the thought. But before any of that, that he had tried to drink from others but the crimson liquid never settled in his stomach right. It would make him sick for days to the point that he was scared even a little sunlight could give him a one way ticket to hell. He groaned thinking of how pathetic he was. That only happened in story books.

"I told you, you need to keep a log since you wait so long. I don't want to come home to a dead roommate before the rent is due."

Naruto straighted up, pulling his hands out of Sasuke's. "That's right, make as many jokes as you want! I'll just wither away until I'm nothing but skin and bones."

"You said you wanted to lose a couple pounds." The raven haired man laughed at Naruto's face, bending over to pick up his bags and place them on an empty chair in the kitchen while he rested in the other. "I'll let you have some of mine again but that's all."

The blonde grinned, watching closely as Sasuke's slender fingers unfastened button after button until he was able to remove the white shirt, reveling his fair skin underneath. "Did your girlfriend find out about _us_?"

Sasuke ignored the last comment, "She's not my girlfriend, just a woman my family wants me to marry."

"But you don't want to, right?" Naruto asked again, his stomach tightening with something close to fear. "That's why you moved in with me?"

The raven haired man looked at the other for a moment before grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him closer. "I moved in with you because we're good friends and I know you can't live by yourself. You'll be kicked out within the first couple of months for paying all your bills late. Now just take my blood."

Naruto scowled, noticing Sasuke didn't answer his question. He placed himself in between the raven haired man's legs, laced one hand in the dark silky mane and roughly pulled him to the side, allowing himself more access to the other's neck.

"Not so rough." Sasuke hissed, closing his eyes as he felt the blonde slide his wet tongue up his neck from the hollow where his shoulder started to his ear. His heart pounded in his chest at the sensation.

"Sorry, I'm just so-" Naruto breathed hot air onto his skin. With each breath the blonde could all but taste the blood moving in his veins.

"I know." He was hungry, Sasuke understood that. But he was also knew that he didn't want the same mistake as last time to happen again. Feelings made from a long term friendship were being twisted into something he didn't recognize anymore, into something that scared the crap out of him. He didn't want what they had to change. But as Naruto's tongue moved up his neck once more Sasuke began to question himself.

The raven haired man winced slightly as Naruto's sharp fangs pierced his skin, sinking down further into the tender flesh before pulling free. Wrapping his lips around the fresh wound the blonde suckled like a new born baby, swallowing mouthfuls of Sasuke's delightful nectar with a deep moan.

A small trail of crimson worked its way down Sasuke's chest, curving with the muscles of his stomach before pooling at the waistband of his pants. He could feel its warmth begin to cool against his skin just as he could feel the hot flesh of the blonde's hand press on his sensitive nipple. When had his own hands grabbed Naruto's waist for that matter? He couldn't remember and wondered briefly if he should tell his friend to stop. But the idea was lost to him as Naruto stopped suckling and began to lick the wound close, setting his hair free from his strong grip and sending sparks of pleasure down to his cock. Sasuke tried hard to repeat to himself that _that_ wasn't what he wanted but his body was telling him differently.

The blonde pulled away completely, looking down at him as he ran his tongue over his top lip then the bottom. He used the sleeve of his shirt to catch the blood he missed decorating his chin, smiling when he thought he got it all but Sasuke saw it didn't meet his eyes. "I don't want to take too much-"

"Take as much as you need as along as you don't kill me." Sasuke cut him off, grabbing his hand so the blonde couldn't escape.

"But-" Naruto's cheeks burned as he tried to face his friend. "You don't understand... I taste everything through your blood. _Everything_." When the man didn't seem to be following the blonde huffed. "Your as hard as a rock, Sasuke, and I know you don't want to go that far. It'll be hard for me to stop myself if I keep tasting your crazy hormones in your blood...I already got my own to deal with."

"Well, its very intimate, I can't stop my body from making them." Sasuke sighed as he released Naruto's hand and shifted in his seat, trying to relieve his hard on. It didn't help that his brain was throwing memories at him of how Naruto looked that one time under him in the throws of passion. It had always been something the raven haired man had a hard time trying to forget. "Did you get enough? That's all I'm asking."

Naruto didn't know how to answer that... he was _kind of_ satisfied, his belly was full of as much blood as he could take from a person in one sitting without it causing problems in the long run. He wanted more though and not just blood. He wanted to share what he and Sasuke had before. His blood was amazing then, pure and heavy on his tongue as his heart drummed against his ribs in time to his breathing, coming down from cloud nine.

"Naruto?" He had been lost in thought again. Too busy thinking of what could have been instead of respecting his friend's wishes to stay as childhood friends. His stomach was tight again; hoping that whatever emotion was overtaking him wasn't seen on his face Naruto ran his free hand through his short locks.

"I think I could go for some more if you don't mind." Sasuke only smirked, tilting his head to the other side so the blonde wouldn't bite the same spot twice.

"Go for it then."

It didn't hurt as much this time when Naruto's fangs bit into his neck, maybe because it had been the second time in a row or something. Sasuke didn't know or care, too lost in his thoughts. He knew as soon as the blonde's mouth touched him that there was no point in fighting it anymore, he wanted this man.

Naruto groaned causing the flesh under his lips to vibrate as he leaned into Sasuke's touch, a thick wave of hot arousal pouring down his throat. The taller man's hands cupped his ass through his jeans, squeezing his round cheeks as he pulled him even closer, seeking body heat - forcing the blonde to practically sit in his lap.

"Sasuke," Naruto tried one last time to call his friend to his senses. "Wait."

The raven haired man cupped the back of Naruto's head bringing his face to his so he could capture his lips. He tasted his blood, like liquid metal and wondered if the blonde thought it just as thick as he did. With another squeeze to the other's ass Naruto gasped and Sasuke took his chance to slither his tongue into his mouth, slipping through the blonde's defenses. Running his tongue over his sharp teeth until he felt the fangs. He played with them for a bit, liking the way Naruto's tongue brushed over his as he did so. As he retreated back inside his own mouth the blonde followed, tasting every corner as if it was the first time.

"Hold on a sec, I need to close this." Naruto broke free, licking his fingers that had been holding Sasuke's neck clean before doing the same to his neck until the wound closed. Now worried the moment between them would be gone just as quickly as it came Naruto peeked up at his roommate, a surprised sound ripping from him as he was lifted until his back met the hard table. Sasuke spread his legs, giving him somewhere to nest himself. The blonde tried in vain to grip the slick wood beneath him as his hips moved on their own up to the others, gasping as the friction between them added to the fire. He really didn't want to come in his pants but that was what was going to happen if they continued grinding against each other like this.

Sasuke pulled away, as if thinking the same thing, planting an open mouth kiss on his lips before getting to work on removing Naruto's clothes. The blonde helped in anyway he could, sitting up and throwing the long sleeved shirt over Sasuke's back as their tongues played and the other unfastened his jeans. The raven haired man pushed him back onto the table making it easier so Naruto could lift his hips and push them down to his knees. Sasuke let them fall to the floor wherever they pleased, too focused on the naked blonde before him. His passion filled eyes watched him as his hard cock rested on his abdomen, weeping for attention.

It was like they had lost their minds, Sasuke thought to himself. Drunk off testosterone and each other.

"Aren't you going to strip too?" Naruto grinned, wrapping his legs around the others hips and toying with the waist of his pants.

"Eventually."

"Eventually? What kind of answer is that?"

"A good one." Sasuke teased, wrapping his hand around the blonde's heated flesh and dragging it slowly up to the head.

"Oh fuck!" He moaned, throwing his head back as he legs widened even more unconsciously. Sasuke lowered his lips to his neck, kissing and sucking on skin as he moved his way down to his chest, his hand picking up speed as he pumped the blonde's cock. He could feel the tiny drops of semen escaping on his fingers as Naruto panting become harsher. He pulled a nipple in between his teeth, licking it and worrying it before moving to the next one.

He was so close, he could feel the muscles tightening in his lower stomach, his balls pulling tighter against his body. Then Sasuke just stopped completely, kissing him roughly on a groan as if he had been jerking himself off too. When air was needed the blonde tilted his head, forcing Sasuke to move to his chin and nibble at his skin there.

"Take them off." Naruto said, grabbing the others ass firmly before letting go.

Sasuke complied, pulling his boxers down with his pants in a fast motion, never leaving the blonde's side.

Naruto bit his lip, watching how the others big cock knocked into his stomach as he gave his own a quick pull. "Much better." He took them both into his hands, groaning at the heat as they touched for second before removing his hold on Sasuke's hips and turning on his side. A couple more turns and he watched the raven haired man watching him as he closed his mouth over the head, rolling his tongue over the slit and catching the pre-come.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing. They had never done this before but now it had his mind wondering what it would feel like to be down the man's throat. He ran a hand through the blonde's hair holding it back so he could see his face clearly, watching him threw hooded eyes as those pink lips lowered, surrounding move of him. Naruto couldn't fit all of his cock into his mouth but that's what hands were for. His head bobbed as his fist pumped and the other massaged his balls. Sasuke moaned deeply in pleasure not wanting to look away. His free hand ran down the blonde's side, playing with pearled nipples before lowering at his hips and began pumping Naruto's cock once more.

The blonde moaned around Sasuke, pausing his own actions at the touch. Sasuke pulled out of his mouth, afraid he wouldn't be able to stop himself from coming right then and there. He flipped the blonde back onto his back tasting himself on his tongue as their hips moved against one anothers again. Pulling him closer to the edge, Sasuke ran a hand down the outside of Naruto's thigh moving toward the blonde's small entrance.

Sasuke knew it would be different then making love to a woman, this wouldn't be his first time. Some kind of lubrication would be needed for sure. He remembered Naruto being so tight he almost came just from pushing inside and he didn't want to hurt him.

"Hurry up, I can't wait any longer." The blonde whined, moving his hips into Sasuke's hand. The raven walked towards the cabinets ignoring another whine from Naruto as he moved items around until pulling out a tall green glass bottle. He returned to the blonde's side watching with lusty eyes as Naruto fisted his cock and ran his thumb over the tip, smearing his pre-come over the slit.

"Don't come yet." Sasuke commanded pouring the olive oil into his hands and slipped one lubed finger inside the other man.

"Oh God," Naruto gasped, squeezing harder on his cock when Sasuke started to move his hand. "I can't-"

His eyes snapped shut and back arched as hot semen shot onto his belly and chest after Sasuke pushed in a second finger. He wasn't given the chance to rest as Sasuke added a third, still moving in and out of the blonde.

"Sorry." Naruto sighed lamely, grinning up the raven haired man as he pumped his sagging cock making it come back to life.

"As long as you can get it back up." Sasuke grin back, pulling his fingers out of Naruto so he could put some of the oil on himself. The blonde planted his feet on the table moving is legs out of the way so he could get a better view.

"It's already up, remember I'm a vampire. Ready for anything -anywhere." Naruto pointed around the room they were in. "Mmm, your so hot."

Sasuke pushed the tip of his cock into the blonde's small entrance, wanting to take his time filling him up. With Naruto's hips meeting his, however, he was forced to be quicker.

"More." The blonde gasped, rocking himself as he dug his nails into the others shoulders.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, trying to keep his head above the fog as he grabbed the blonde hips to stop him from moving. "Hold on, I don't want to hurt you."

"No more waiting, take me fast and hard." Naruto growled, wrapping his ankles around Sasuke and slamming him home. Not for he first time Sasuke forgot how much stronger the blonde was compared to him. "Oh, right there!"

"Hard and fast, huh?" Sasuke asked, sliding out before slamming back inside, loving the feel of Naruto's ass hitting the top of his thighs.

"Yes." He didn't even know what he was agreeing to. "Faster."

Sasuke pulled the blonde closer to the edge of the table, holding onto his waist as he moved his legs to his shoulders, giving himself better access. With every hard thrust he brought them both closer and closer to the finish line, hitting Naruto's prostate each time.

"I'm-" Naruto bit his lip, drawing blood as his grip on the table threatened to break it.

"Go ahead, come." Sasuke panted, still thrusting into the blonde as he felt his own orgasm coming upon him. "I'm right behind you."

With a final hit to his gland, Naruto threw his head back in a silent scream with his release. His hot semen lacing the front of his body and even hitting Sasuke's stomach. As the blonde's walls tightened Sasuke let his release overtake him too, grunting as his come filled Naruto's ass.

Red eyes met him as he looked down into the blonde's face, and he knew with out having to ask. Sliding Naruto's back completely onto the table before lowering his legs, Sasuke thought his neck would be swore tomorrow as the man sunk his fangs into his flesh for a third time.

Playing with the blood that trickled out before drinking it down, Naurto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's back, pulling him closer and loving the feel of his cock still buried inside of him. He lost all ability to think, too consumed with the act of finally tasting what he had wanted for so long. The raven haired man's pounding heart beneath his lips as he fought to get a handle on his breathing, the blood itself, laced with heavy mind numbing ecstasy. Too bad he had taken so much earlier. Bringing himself back to reality, Naruto closed the wound he made on Sasuke's neck. Licking the last drops off his lips and already missing the taste. He tried hard to pull the man up onto him but Sasuke shook his head.

"We'll break the table, and I _just_ brought it."

Naruto laughed, almost forgetting where they were. "Now we have to clean it." He thought aloud, eying the small pools of come here and there.

"But we'll still have a table." Sasuke winced, pulling out slowly from the blonde's tight channel and missing the warmth almost immediately. Naruto frowned, feeling empty as his orbs returned to their natural blue shade and he attempted to sit up, feeling Sasuke's semen ooze out of him.

"Shit!" He cursed, slamming his hand down on the table as he rolled on his side. His lower back hurt like no tomorrow.

"I told you we needed to take it slow." Sasuke sighed, leaning over the blonde as he rubbed his exposed hip.

"Yeah, well, next time you be on the receiving end." Naruto muttered, snapping his mouth closed as he looked at the other man. This time wasn't even suppose to happen and here he was talking about _next_ time? What was wrong with him?

"We can never be just friends anymore, can we?"

"I don't think so..." Naruto was sure he knew what Sasuke meant and it was time for him to come clean. "We can't because I like you too much."

Sasuke's hand stop massaging his hip as he looked the blonde in the eye, remaining silent for so long Naruto thought he wouldn't say anything at all. Thinking it time to bite the bullet and move Naruto sat up on a groan about to plant his feet on the floor when, to his surprise, Sasuke lifted him over his shoulder and carried him to the living room. Setting him on the leather couch before  
>sitting next to him.<p>

"I could have walked." Naruto pouted, leaning more of his weight on one side.

"You can't even sit up."

"Shut up." He weakly shoved Sasuke's shoulder, wondering if this was how the man planned on side stepping what he had said before. They sat in the silence of the room, enjoying each others company in their afterglow.

"I'm not marrying her." Naruto opened his eyes, not aware he had closed them. "I declined months ago."

The blonde pocked his leg with his toe, noting that his back was beginning to feel better already. Reason number whatever he was glad to be a bloodsucker. "Why are you only telling me now?"

"Because I knew." He knew Naruto liked him and he didn't want things to change.

"So why are you telling me now?"

Sasuke shrugged, pulling the blonde's foot into his lap. "Maybe because I've changed too."

Naruto felt his stomach pull tight again, his cheeks burn as he realized this was the closest Sasuke would get to a confession. But that was fine with him, at least now he knew it wasn't one sided.

"Is it weird that I want you again?"

Sasuke smirked, pulling his naked ass across the leather and into his lap. "Yes, seeing as how your hurting."

Naruto grinned, showing off his pointed teeth as he pulled the hair at the back of his head. Saying in a sing-song voice, "_Vampire_."

* * *

><p>The End<p>

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed my one shot~! I may write another one sometime soon *-*<p> 


End file.
